Stereolab
Founded: 1990 Headquarters: London, UK Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) *Elektra *Duophonic *Too Pure *Beggars Banquet Genre(s) * Retropop * Britpop * Post-Rock * Retro-Futurism RIYL * Serge Gainsbourg * Chris Morris * Blur * Neu * Velvet Underground Band Members *Tim Gane *Lætitia Sadier *Martin Kean *Joe Dilworth *Russell Yates *Mick Conroy *Andy Ramsay *Mary Hansen *Sean O'Hagan *Duncan Brown *Dave Pajo *Richard Harrison *Simon Johns *Gina Morris *Katharine Gifford *Morgane Lhote Includes Members of *McCarthy *The Chills *Th' Faith Healers *Moose *Modern English *The High Llamas *Tortoise * Monade Band Biography Stereolab are primarily a duo of core members Tim Gane & Lætitia Sadier, although they've been joined by many other musicians throughout their career. Perhaps the most famous of these other musicians is the late Mary Hansen who provided a lot of vocals during her tenure with the group, along with other instrumentation. Their sound is a french-pop inspired space-age/retro-futuristic type of music with lots of influences. Their lyrics are often political, but subtly so. Vocals play a subversive role in Stereolab, often sneaking under the radar; in "Jenny Ondoline", there's a line "I don't care if the fascists have to win", and the song "Nothing To Do With Me" from Sound-Dust features lyrics taken from Chris Morris' TV series Jam, featuring lyrics like "Could you please fix my baby/He hasn't moved for three weeks" and "Did you prescribe my daughter/A pound of heroin/I'm sorry/I can't see/I seem to have blinded myself". Discography Albums Studio *''Peng!'' *''The Groop Played "Space Age Bachelor Pad Music"'' *''Transient Random-Noise Bursts with Announcements'' *''Mars Audiac Quintet'' *''Emperor Tomato Ketchup'' *''Dots and Loops'' *''Cobra and Phases Group Play Voltage in the Milky Night'' *''Sound-Dust'' *''Margerine Eclipse'' Compilations *''Switched On'' *''Refried Ectoplasm'' *''Aluminum Tunes'' *''ABC Music'' *''Oscillons from the Anti-Sun'' *''Fab Four Suture'' EPs *''Music for the Amorphous Body Study Center'' (with Charles Long) *''The First of the Microbe Hunters'' *''Instant 0 In The Universe'' *''Kyberneticka Babicka'' Singles Appears On Compilations * Sampler 004 * Dimension Mix * 10+3 Remixes * The Free Design: The Now Sound Redefined * Fabulous Shit * The Record Shop - Thirty Years Of Rough Trade Shops Soundtracks * Moog * Alternative 3 Mix CDs * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs * A Mix Tape. * Digitally Remastered Toothpick * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Happy Birthday Dad * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Thefadd's 1st Annual Plastic Mix CD * Marooned Radio Shows * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 6 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 1 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 4 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 11 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 10: This week, Peter Baynham flies Germaine Greer to Dartmouth * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 6: The programme that hits the air like a 7-litre Ford Capri driven by a speedfreak mandrill * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 19: With some unsuspecting interviewees and more dangerously anarchic comedy * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 18 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists